kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Affiliates
Policies Administration Parent Page Affiliates}} Listed here are all of the Kung Fu Panda Wiki's official affiliates, as confirmed and approved by an . Interested in affiliating? We are too! See below. Wiki affiliates * Poptropica Wiki * Rhythm Heaven Wiki * Toriko Wiki * Big Nate Wiki * Rhett and Link Wiki * Arcadia Oaks-pedia * How to Train Your Dragon Wiki * Ferdinand Wiki * Shrek Wiki * Trolls Wiki * Madagascar Wiki Non-wiki affiliates :None yet. Apply for one! Banners Popwikibanner.png|link=https://poptropica.wikia.com/ RhythmHeavenWiki.png|link=https://rhythmheaven.wikia.com/ Toriko-wiki.png|link=https://toriko.wikia.com/ Bignate-wiki.png|link=https://bignate.wikia.com/ Rhettlink-wordmark.png|link=https://rhettandlink.wikia.com/ Trollhunters-wiki.png|link=https://talesofarcadia.wikia.com/ HTTYD-wiki.png|link=https://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/ Ferdinand-wiki.png|link=https://ferdinandmovie.wikia.com/ Wikishrek.png|link=https://shrek.wikia.com/ Trolls-wiki.png|link=https://trolls.wikia.com/ Madagascar-wiki.png|link=https://madagascar.wikia.com/ Affiliate with us! We love affiliating with other wikis and websites alike! We provide the following for our affiliates: * This affiliation list (linked in , including our special project navigation header) * Wordmark/banner display on our front page * Wordmark/banner display on our 's front page Instructions # ' ' and specify your intentions to affiliate. # Please provide the following in your message: :* Site name (with link) :* A link to your wordmark/banner'For affiliates without either, you will have a 250x65 generated box with a link to your site (see example). (preferred size: '250x65'''Because our main source of affiliates comes from other wikis on Wikia, we've customized our affiliate box to be compatible with the image dimensions of a common wiki wordmark. or similarly scaled dimensions) :* A link to '''where you have linked back to us. The Kung Fu Panda Wiki will not list or display your affiliate link until one of our links has been confirmed on your site. :3. An administrator will review your application to see if you've met our requirements. You will be notified within 1–2 days (via direct reply to the respective method of contact) on the results. :* If successful, your applied material will be placed up when convenient to the administrator. :* If unsuccessful, the administrator will specify why (and, in select cases, how to adjust it to make it eligible), and the application will either be placed on hold or removed. Our links For wikis https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/penguinsofmadagascar/images/0/07/Kung_Fu_Panda_Wiki.png [Image link] For non-wikis These materials have served the majority of our affiliation needs, but websites comes in all shapes and sizes. If these don't work for your specific site requirements, let the administrator know in your application and we'll work something out. Important notes * The Kung Fu Panda Wiki will not link to sites with questionable contentAt the discretion of an . or rates higher than PG-13. Any affiliate applications with these descriptions will be rejected. * The Kung Fu Panda Wiki will not list or display your affiliate link until one of our links has been confirmed on your site. * All affiliations and links will be checked regularly. Affiliates that are inactivei.e. the site has not been in frequent use for over a month; can be left at the discretion of an . or are missing the original applied link-backs will be removed from our list without warning. Any other questions or concerns on affiliating can either be submitted on this page's talk page, or by . Thanks and we look forward to affiliating with you! :) Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__